Chichi: The Warrior Princess
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: A new evil has come to earth in hopes of world domination. What's this? Goku and the others are unable to fight? Well, when in doubt, fetch the over protective, pan-swinging mother! RxR
1. Chapter 1

"I've done it!" Bulma yelled, holding up two vials.

"What is it? What did you make?" Bra asked.

"I have made the Elixir of Life! Eternal Youth" Bulma said.

"Really?" Bra asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Bulma yelled as she fell, dropping one of the Elixirs.

"Damn and that was Chichi's too!" Bulma whined.

"Trunks, let's go!" Vegeta called as he flew out the door.

"Right!" Trunks followed.

"Mom, we have to go see what's going on!" Bra cried. Bulma nodded and tucked the vial away in her purse and they left, taking the hover car with her.

* * *

The Z-Fighters all landed around the crater.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure son" Goku said. Just then a woman climbed out of the crater.

"Excellent. This world will be perfect for my children" A woman said. She was a pretty woman. "Now my children, bring me all the men and kill the weak women. I'm hoping some will pose a challenge" Many demons shout out of the crater and spread out.

"Stop! Who are you!" Gohan yelled. The woman looked at them.

"You male species are quite handsome. I think I'll keep you guys as pets" She said. The fighters then found themselves in pink orbs each. They fought to get out but nothing worked. Trunks dropped his sword in surprise.

"Dad!" Bra yelled.

"Perfect" The woman said.

"Release my husband and friends!" Videl yelled.

"Think you can defeat us, human?" The woman asked. A few demons flew at her and she dodged a few attacks but she was quickly injured then rendered useless.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled.

"Mom!" Pan cried.

"Keh, pathetic" the woman said. Pan and Bra ran to help her but were captured by a few demons. The three were held there.

"If you can't defeat my demons, you don't stand a chance against me" She said.

"Who…are you?" Videl managed out. The only way she was upright was because the demon was holding her up.

"My name is Shiki and I am now the ruler of this world" She said, laughing evilly.

"Isn't there a woman that can beat her?" Krillin asked.

"A woman that's not afraid of her or her demons?" Tien growled.

"Brave enough to fight her? I don't think I know anyone like that other then my wife" Krillin said. "But she's in here with me" Krillin said.

* * *

Bulma's eyes widened from her position behind a building.

"I know a woman brave, strong and unafraid" She whispered before she took off in her car, heading to Mt. Paozu.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chichi!" Bulma yelled as she stopped out front and gasped when she saw Chichi flip a demon onto the clothesline. She went up also in the splits and wrapped the wired tightly around her leg before she fell sideways. The demon's neck was caught in between the wires. He struggled, clawing at his neck, hoping to get free.

"Who sent you!" Chichi yelled. The monster said nothing and Chichi had enough so she turned all the way around, slicing his head off. She flipped off the clothesline. Many demon bodies lay on the ground, dead. Her Gi pants were completely shredded as was the bottom of her kimono. It now stopped mid thigh. Her hair had been freed of it's confinement and cascaded down her back.

"Chichi!" Bulma called and Chichi spun around.

"Bulma!"

"You need to come quick! The woman that sent the demons captured Goku and all them. She wants a good fight against a woman. Videl was taken down easily" Bulma said.

"A fight?" Chichi asked. "Well, she'll get one. Mess with my boys and friends and you mess with me" Chichi said as she walked inside. She came back out with two long Sais tucked in her belt/obi thing.

"Let's go" She said.

"Chichi, I know you're in really good shape and all but we're in our 60's, even if we don't look it. Are you sure you can handle that?" Bulma asked. Chichi frowned.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Chichi asked.

"No, you're right, I guess not" Bulma said. Chichi got in the car and they took off towards Shiki. "Here I have something for you" Bulma said as she used one hand to reach into her purse and pulled out the Elixir of Life. "It's my newly created Elixir of Life to grant eternal youth" Bulma said.

"You made this?" Chichi asked, impressed. Bulma nodded, smiling.

"I did. I made two batches. One for you and one for me but I accidentally dropped yours. You can take mine. I can always make more" She said.

"Are you sure?" Chichi asked.

"Positive" Bulma said, smiling at her. Chichi took the lid off and drank it. Instantly, she started de-aging. Chichi gasped in surprised.

"I feel great" Chichi said. She looked in the mirror and saw she was 18 again. "Wow" Chichi gasped.

"I'm glad we can finally help the boys. They always save the world and leave us behind. Now their lives and the planets are in danger and we're the worlds last hope" Bulma said. "I may not be a fighter but at least I helped you be able to put up more of a fight"

"Thank you Bulma" Chichi said.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you didn't want to change into something not ruined" Bulma said. Chichi looked at her clothes.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. The world needs us. I would have come even if I just got out of the shower" Chichi said. "Modesty be damned, my family's I danger" Bulma laughed. They got to the city and Bulma pulled up just outside it on Chichi's orders.

"Good. It's best to go by foot now as to not draw attention to ourselves" Chichi said. Bulma didn't argue. She knew this is where Chichi would shine and get the credit she deserved.

As they were sneaking around the city, trying to get to the heart of the city where Shiki was, they came across a group of people surrounded by demons. She saw most of them had blood around their mouths and they saw half eaten bodies around. Bulma gagged and turned away while Chichi made a disgusted face. One of the demons grabbed a child and was about to take a bite out of the kid when Chichi jumped in and fought them. A few minutes later, the demons were dead.

"Thank you miss" They almost bowed like slaves. Chichi nodded.

"Bulma, we'll take them to the special room in Capsule Corp then continue on" Chichi said. Bulma nodded and they did that. Once that was done, they left them there and headed on. They found them and they just walked in sight.

"Mom!" Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra yelled.

"Chichi get out of here and take Bulma too!" Goku yelled. Chichi shook her head. She looked at the demons that held Videl, Pan and Bra and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you? Come to try stop me?" Shiki asked. "Many came before you and after here and look at how they ended up" She said pointing to a group of demons feeding on the corpses of the previous women. Chichi narrowed her eyes. "Those girls are different. They have powers the average being doesn't have" She said, pointing at Videl and them and Chichi knew she was talking about them being able to use their Ki.

"You don't stand a chance Chichi!" Videl managed out. Chichi felt her anger spike at being underestimated. "If I couldn't beat them, you can't either"

"Does mom look younger to you?" Goten asked.

"Mom, did you give Chichi your Elixir?" Bra asked. Bulma nodded.

"Leave while you can Chichi!" Yamcha yelled.

"She's our last hope" Goten said.

"This is sad" Piccolo muttered. "Dende help us all"


	3. Chapter 3

"Before we start, tell me your full name" Shiki said.

"My name is Chichi Son" Chichi said.

"Very well. To get to me, you have to get through my demons. Want to continue?" Shiki asked.

"I don't have much of a choice" Chichi said, getting into position.

"Very well. Get her" Shiki ordered. Demons flew at her and Chichi jumped before dodging and countering.

"Whoa, look at mom go" Gohan said. Slowly, one by one, the demons fell. The pattern was broken when a scream was heard. They all looked at Bulma who was being held by a few demons.

"This isn't fair!" Chichi yelled.

"I never said it would be, honey" Shiki laughed.

"Let her go you dirty playing bitch!" Goten yelled and suddenly he was being electrocuted from inside the orb.

"Goten!" Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Gohan yelled.

"Now I'm mad!" Chichi yelled, she pulled out the Sais and threw, getting the demons holding Bulma straight in the head, killing them. She picked up Trunks sword and slaughtered her way to Bulma. She used her left hand to pull out the two Sais before spinning them and joining their bases, making spear looking weapon. Chichi fought with the two swords until many demons lay dead and she showed no signs of fatigue.

"You are a strong fighter, I'll give you that" Shiki said. "Let's step this up a notch, shall we?"

Many demons came over the horizon, creating a makeshift black cloud. Chichi's eyes widened. She ran at the three demons holding Videl and them. Once they were free, Chichi looked at Bulma.

"You need to get out of here" Chichi said.

"But Chichi-"

"No. She will use you guys like before. You need to go back to Capsule Corp." Chichi said. Bulma nodded before she handed Chichi a small bottle containing a lot of pills.

"These are my own versions of the Sensu beans" She said. "They work just as good. Take care" Bulma said. Chichi nodded and hugged her. Bulma grabbed the girls. Chichi put two pills in her mouth.

"You can do it Grandma" Pan said before Bulma pulled out a capsule and pushed it. They disappeared. Chichi looked at the oncoming demons.

"This will not end well" Yamcha said. Chichi cupped her hands at her side.

"Is she gonna try doing the…" Krillin started.

"I think she is…" Yamcha said.

"KAAAAAAA…" Chichi yelled. A purple Ki ball started forming in her hands.

"Can she do it?" Gohan asked.

"Did you teach her?" Piccolo asked Goku. His eyes were focused on Chichi. He shook his head a little.

"MMMEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAA…MMMMEEEEEEE…"

"Come on Mom! If you can take a hit from a Super Saiyan, you can take on these damned demons and their hoe!" Goten yelled and was shocked again. Chichi narrowed her eyes and…


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Mom! If you can take a hit from a Super Saiyan, you can take on these damned demons and their hoe!" Goten yelled and was shocked again. His scream triggered a burst inside Chichi.

"!" Chichi screamed as she released the energy. It wiped out a lot but not even a quarter of them. Chichi raised her arms and formed two large Ki discs.

"Hey it's my move!" Krillin exclaimed.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Chichi yelled as she threw the two discs, they went through the demons and Chichi controlled them to make them keep going through them. Soon, the two collided and exploded, taking a few.

"Maybe she can win this" Yamcha said. "Chichi, get angry like the time with Marron!" Yamcha called.

"My daughter?" 18 asked.

"No, he means the time my ex-girlfriend was around. Chichi got so pissed-"

"Shut up Krillin, we gotta make Chichi mad!" Yamcha said.

"Well what angers her most in the world?" Vegeta asked. Gohan got an idea.

"Hey bitch!" Gohan yelled at Shiki. "My mom's gonna kick your sluttish ass" He said. Immediately, he was being zapped. He dropped to his knees. Goten realised what he was doing.

"Yeah you skank, bitchy hoe!" Goten yelled before he was zapped again.

"You like that?" Shiki asked. "How about I turn up the voltage?" She growled before Gohan and Goten's cry of pain increased in volume.

"No!" Chichi cried out.

"You better do something harpy. I can smell burning flesh" Vegeta said. Chichi growled.

"The sooner you beat Shiki, the sooner you can go back to your nursing home, grandma" Yamcha said.

Soon, the demons were upon Chichi.

"No, we waited too long!" Gohan yelled. Demons piled on top of Chichi, hiding her from their view.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled. He banged on the round walls, trying to get out.

"GET OFF ME!" Chichi screamed as the demons exploded off her. She stood there, panting in anger. "HA!" Chichi yelled as she was surrounded by red Ki.

"There it is!" Yamcha yelled.

"KAMEHAMEHA X10!" Chichi screamed and released a powerful attack. Wiping out a lot until there was only half of the amount started with. Chichi went into a fury, killing demons with her hands by stabbing her hand through their chests or slicing of their heads with a karate chop. Her eyes were ablaze with liquid fire.

"MASENKO HA!" Chichi yelled as she destroyed some more. They just kept coming and Chichi knew she had to do something and what she was thinking would use up all her Ki.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Chichi yelled and blinded all the demons. The fighters covered their eyes before looking back at Chichi who stood still in the middle of the demons. Her hands were cupped like something was in between them and her eyes were closed.

"What are you doing? Kill them now while you have the chance!" Vegeta yelled. A small ball pure white Ki ball formed in Chichi's hands.

"Mother, give me your strength" Chichi whispered. She raised her hands.

"Unleka hidea prowas chinche destona" Chichi said. She opened her eyes and they were glowing white.

"She's speaking a different language" Krillin said.

"Ien calla uta dar preca proteshia ova dar sacra silva ora. Wikote orr deshin un da seta derr orr strart bika tore Haidis!" Chichi yelled and the orb expanded, before enveloping the entire earth. Before everyone was blinded, they could have sworn they saw Chichi in a pure white princess gown with wings.

After the light faded, they saw all the demons were gone.

"Chichi, you did it!" Goku yelled. Chichi's eyes lost their silver glow and she fell forward, hitting the ground.

"Mom!" Goten cried.

"That was an excellent performance" Shiki growled. "I would ask of you to join me but you killed all my children and I can't forgive you for that" She as she hit Chichi with a Ki blast. Chichi cried out as she was sent flying towards the orbs and rolling on the ground before them.

"Mom, get up!" Gohan yelled. "You're so close!" Gohan said. Chichi tried to get onto her hands and knees but her body was just too exhausted. Shiki came down and kicked Chichi so that she was on her back. Chichi managed to grab onto Trunks' sword but couldn't lift it.

"Yes, so close but yet so far" Shiki laughed as she picked up Chichi's Sai Sword. "This is the end Chichi Son" She said before bringing it down.

"Mom!" Gohan and Goten yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" The others yelled but then they all stared in surprise. Chichi had forced her body to strike Shiki with the sword in her right hand. It stabbed her straight in the stomach. Shiki managed to get Chichi as well but not the heart like she was aiming for. When Chichi raised the sword, it repositioned her body and instead, it just missed it.

"What!" Shiki yelled. "How are you still able to move?" Shiki asked as she backed away. Chichi pulled the Sai sword from her body and bit on something. She smiled.

"My father always taught me that if you can still breathe, you can still fight" Chichi said. The new wound disappeared and Chichi reached into her pocket and pulled out a feather.

"What's that?" Shiki asked.

"You'll find out soon" Chichi said.

In her left hand, a Ki ball formed before she sent it at Shiki who raised her hand to knock it away. Chichi kissed the feather and her beloved Bansho fan appeared and she gave it a hard swing. It swirled straight towards the Ki blast she threw slowly on purpose and they connected right before Shiki could deflect it. The wind from the fan surrounded Shiki like a tornado and the Ki blast ignited it. Shiki screamed before she went quiet. Chichi gave the fan another swish and halted the tornado. The flames and wind disbanded, leaving Shiki's burnt corpse. The fighters were released and Chichi looked at them.

"You are one hell of a fighter" Yamcha said. "How did you learn those moves?"

"I've seen you guys fight enough times to learn just by watching and what did you think I did at home all the time?" Chichi asked.

"I've done it!" Hercules yelled as he appeared on the scene. "I defeated the evil alien woman!" Chichi glared at him before walking right up to him. She was head to toe in alien blood and totally not in the mood for this fuck head. Chichi wrapped her hand around his throat and lifted him up, holding him high above her.

"No way. You are not taking the fucking credit for this you dick. You've taken the credit of my son killing Cell and I will not let you take my credit. I don't care if you are my son's father-in-law, I will slit your throat if you take my credit" Chichi hissed. Hercules stared wide eyes at her, choking on air.

"Hercules is a fake?" Some people asked as they came out of their hiding places. They had apparently seen the whole thing and saw how quick to take the credit for something he didn't do.

"What? I…" Hercules was sweating.

"And the truth comes out!" Goten laughed. "You brought this upon yourself for messing with my mom"

"Chichi did it! She's a heroin!" Some people cheered.

Chichi smiled.

She could get used to being the hero. Now she saw why Goku and the others saved the world so many times.


End file.
